wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arcanist Valtrois
| affiliation = Kingdom of Suramar, Horde, The Nightfallen | occupation = Arcanist | location = Various | status = Alive }} Arcanist Valtrois (pronounced "VAHL-trah") is a nightborne and prominent member of the Nightfallen faction of Suramar City in the Broken Isles. As one of the original members and leaders of the Nightfallen, Valtrois was heavily involved in the Nightfallen rebellion that raged through Suramar with the third coming of the Burning Legion. Alongside her leader First Arcanist Thalyssra, Valtrois and the other resistance fighters would spearhead the charge to topple the regime of Grand Magistrix Elisande and drive the demons from Suramar. Proud and somewhat haughty, Valtrois would be particularly instrumental in overseeing development of the system of ley stations that fed much of the rebellion's efforts, especially early on. As the conflict progressed, her intelligence and deep knowledge of the arcane would see her become one of Thalyssra's chief lieutenants, and instrumental to the insurrection. Biography The Nightfallen Valtrois lived in Suramar City at the time of the third invasion of the Burning Legion as an skilled arcanist. By the time of the rebellion alone, she had spent thousands of years studying Azeroth's ley lines. With the demons' arrival, the nightborne were largely torn as to how to deal with the threat. Grand Magistrix Elisande would ultimately choose to ally with the Legion in exchange for sparing Suramar, a decision which many deeply opposed. Valtrois was one such dissenter, believing that, with the Nightwell, the Suramar was fully capable of standing against the demon hordes. First Arcanist Thalyssra would ultimately lead a failed coup against Elisande's rule in an attempt to prevent the demonic alliance though it proved a decisive failure, and the Burning Legion would enter Suramar City for the first time in over 10,000 years. Though it is unclear whether Valtrois directly took part in Thalyssra's coup, she was nonetheless exiled immediately afterward, being forced to wander the greater Suramar region, and cut off from the vital energies of the Nightwell. To survive, the arcanist had to scavenge ancient mana from the areas abandoned ley stations. Nevertheless, starved of the Nightwell's power, Valtrois physically withered into a nightfallen state, a shadow of her former self; however, despite her circumstances, she remained loyal to First Arcanist Thalyssra's position. On one occasion, as Valtrois attempted to gain entry to Ley Station Anora, she encountered an outlander sent by Thalyssra to also investigate the ruin. Not aware of who sent them, Valtrois soon threatened to slay the outlander, before relenting upon being shown the First Arcanist's token. With the help of Thalyssra's agent, Valtrois was able to successfully reactivate the ley station and direct its flow back to Shal'Aran, the base of the newly-formed Nightfallen resistance faction. Valtrois would return to Shal'Aran and work closely with Thalyssra, now joined also by Chief Telemancer Oculeth, as well as the outlander, to create the foundations for their rebellion. Specifically, she focused on tapping into Suramar's potent ley line grid to directly bring power to Shal'Aran. As with her fellow nightfallen, Valtrois would also have to regularly be fed sources of ancient mana to prevent further mental and physical deterioration. A Change of Seasons As the Nightfallen rebellion continued to grow, so too did Shal'Aran's leyline grid. Under Valtrois's guidance, all of Suramar's latent lay stations were brought online, bringing with them a vast quantity of power. The arcan'dor, a tree of incredible power growing in the center of subterranean Shal'Aran, would also be fed by this influx of power from the leylines. Later in the conflict, Valtrois dispatched forces to the Arcway under Suramar City in order to retrieve an ancient map detailing the network of Suramar's leylines. Eventually, the arcan'dor neared maturation. Having been fed by the energies of Suramar's leylines thus far, the tree now required a substantial additional burst of power to fully mature. With the help of Valtrois and her expertise, a plan was formed to spark a manastorm under the main ley conduit of Suramar City, thereby sending a surge of energy directly to Shal'Aran; Valtrois herself created the warp-field device that was used to generate the manastorm. The operation would ultimately be successful, and from Shal'Aran Valtrois was able to direct the massive influx into the arcan'dor, providing it with the resources it needed. The arcan'dor would soon afterwards produce powerful fruit with the ability to free nightborne of their addiction to the Nightwell, and even reverse the nightfallen state. The resistance's leaders (Valtrois, Thalyssra, and Oculeth) were the first to partake of the new gift, and were restored to their original healthy forms, a turn of events which greatly relieved Valtrois. Insurrection After the events surrounding the maturation of the arcan'dor, the Nightfallen revolution had secured immense gains over Grand Magistrix Elisande and her allies, and continued to do so. No longer withering herself, Valtrois took the opportunity to study the ley lines of the regions bordering Suramar. She believed that these new ley lines could also be harnessed to feed the recent surge of nightborne refugees into Shal'Aran, for whom there was not yet enough arcan'dor fruit to go around. The arcanist subsequently journeyed to the Ley-Ruins of Zarkhenar in Azsuna alongside a Nightfallen champion to investigate. There, Valtrois and her companion would be confronted by the blue dragon and member of the Azurewing, Stellagosa, who expressed deep suspicion at their goal. Ultimately, Stellagosa would aid in Valtrois's mission (though mainly to keep an eye on the arcanist) and was vital in identifying the precise locations of the ley lines to be tapped. Despite her initial animosity towards the dragon, Valtrois would gradually warm to Stellagosa, often through exchanges of witty banter. With a final ritual to properly redirect the flow (aided by Stellagosa) and having withstood a small army of feral withered, Valtrois would succeed in her goal of diverting some of Azsuna's ley line power to Shal'Aran. After the mission, Stellagosa would fly Valtrois and her champion back to Shal'Aran personally. Fascinated by the blue dragon's deeply insightful knowledge regarding the ley lines, and apparently enjoying her company, Valtrois would subsequently spend more time with Stellagosa, even after arriving back in Shal'Aran. The rebellion would continue to secure the upper hand in the civil war, eventually being reinforced with allies in the forms of the blood elves, night elves, high elves, as well as the Kirin Tor. Together, these united forces would lay siege to Suramar City and, in time, assault the nightborne metropolis in full. Valtrois took part in this major campaign, which would ultimately face a significant setback at the gates of the Nighthold itself. Elisande, drawing on her potent time magic, was able to trap the elven forces within a time spell, rendering them immobile and neutralized. With the main attack stalled, First Arcanist Thalyssra hurriedly investigated other routes into the Nighthold, discovering the existence of a breach and access point underneath the Sanctum of Order. Thalyssra charged Valtrois with examining breach and the magical seal securing it. Valtrois's own investigation would take her to the ruin of Kel'balor, where she found that Elisande's forces were secretly drawing significant power for the seal from the ley station there. She quickly set to work on a plan to overcome the breach's barrier. Before long, Valtrois devised a plan to finally gain access to the breach to the Nighthold, which involved placing energy disruptors at key points around Suramar City. Doing this effectively broke the links sustaining the barrier at the breach and provided an opportunity for the rebels. Valtrois subsequently worked with the other Nightfallen leaders in a coordinated attack on the breach, held by Elisande's new First Arcanist Andaris Narassin. Together, and utilizing the power of the withered, they were able to overcome the breach's magical and physical defenses, defeating and slaying Andaris in the process. This victory would conclusively open the way for a final assault on the Nighthold itself. In a fierce battle that acted as the culmination of the rebellion, the Nightfallen forces gradually fought their way through the Nighthold, defeating Elisande's supporters one-by-one. Valtrois herself was present on the scene, along with the main leaders of the insurrection, who gathered in the courtyard of the fortress. Ultimately, Elisande herself was slain, and the Burning Legion's plans for Suramar subsequently dashed. In the aftermath of their victory, First Arcanist Thalyssra would return to the Nightwell to determine its role in the future of Suramar, accompanied by Valtrois and Oculeth. There they discovered that the font of power was unstable, and at risk of dying in the absence of the Eye of Aman'thul. Valtrois suggested that the Nightwell be immediately stabilized; though the nightborne were no longer addicted to its energies, she posited that it could still provide immense power. Despite this temptation, Thalyssra would choose to allow the Nightwell to die, so that Suramar could forge a new and brighter future. Valtrois herself would decide to respect Thalyssra's judgement, and trust in her continued leadership. Suramar restored Suramar would eventually recover from the civil war and demonic occupation, under the of First Arcanist Thalyssra and the Nightfallen. Shortly before the Blood War, Thalyssra chose to seek new allies for the nightborne as they reentered the world after thousands of years of isolation. The First Arcanist would meet with Lady Liadrin of Silvermoon and the Horde in order to discuss her people's potential entry into the faction. At the Estate of the First Arcanist, the two discussed the details of this, with Valtrois and several others also present. Thalyssra subsequently accepted Liadrin's invitation to visit Silvermoon City, and traveled there accompanied by Valtrois and Silgryn. After meeting with the blood elf Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron and the high elf hero Alleria Windrunner, the nightborne trio would take part in a visit to the mythical Sunwell on the Isle of Quel'Danas. There, prompted by Alleria Windrunner's connection to the Void, those gathered and the Sunwell itself were attacked by the forces of Nether-Prince Durzaan. Thalyssra, Valtrois, and Silgryn aided the others in defending against the assailants, and eventually managed to close the rift through which they arrived. In the wake of the incident, Thalyssra would pledge the loyalty of Suramar and the nightborne to the Horde's cause. Valtrois would afterward remain in the Nighthold with the other Nightfallen leadership, and can be met by new nightborne adventurers. In Battle for Azeroth Valtrois is aboard The Banshee's Wail in Port of Zandalar, Zuldazar. She also becomes a champion for players. Locations | level2 = 110 | health2 = 831,414 | location3 = | level3 = 110 | health3 = 831,414 | location4 = | level4 = 110 | health4 = 831,414 | loc5 = Nighthold | level5 = 110 | health5 = 831,414 }} Quests * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes ;Greetings *Yes? *Power is out there. We need only reach for it. *Elisande was wrong to doubt our magic. *Shal'san Tora. *You may speak. ;Pissed *"Ahem" You are still here... *Valtrois... Trois! The "r" is silent! You know what, nevermind. Call me whatever. *Is this some kind of... primitive ritual? Poking someone until they lose their patience? *Where I am from, this kind of behavior has consequences. *You know, I tire of being asked "More power! More power!" The Arcway is not just some wagon that can be heft with goods. It is a . ;Farewell *Run along. *"Sigh" Good help is so hard to find. *The Arcane is infinite. *Aran'arcana. *Farewell. ;Shal'Aran We once nursed upon the very essence of magic itself. An elixir to rival even the Well of Eternity. To think we now resort to bottom-feeding. ;Post-Friends On the Outside :Spend 60 Ancient Mana to gain Leyline Mastery? :(Accept/Cancel) ;Withering ;Cured *Oh, if feels so good to be my old self again. :&ltValtrois runs the back of her hand gently across her high cheekbone.> :As you can see, mana is wonderful for the skin! *I never realized how much we needed the Nightwell. To be rid of its call is... freeing. *I must admit, I am rather curious to explore the world beyond Suramar. :Primitive cultures have always fascinated me! Media Notes *Valtrois has a strong sense of tradition, and notably sent champions to honor the deceased ancestors at Tel'anor during the Nightfallen rebellion. *Stellagosa refers to Valtrois as a nightfallen even though by then she had turned back into a nightborne. *Valtrois, like many other nightborne, possesses a French-styled name. Other examples include Victoire, or Margaux. *Arcanist Valtrois is voiced by Elle Newlands. Voiceover: World of Warcraft: Legion Patch changes * References Sources * External links Category:Arcanists Category:Mage characters Category:Nightborne characters Category:Nightfallen Category:Quest givers Category:Remember the Sunwell Category:Azsuna NPCs Category:Nighthold NPCs Category:Silvermoon City NPCs Category:Suramar NPCs Category:Zuldazar NPCs